legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Mission Boat (41381)
Rescue Mission Boat is a set released in the summer of 2019. Official Description Set sail for adventure aboard the LEGO® Friends ocean-going animal clinic. Give the gift of endless hours of exciting animal rescue adventures with LEGO® Friends 41381 Rescue Mission Boat creative toy. Your little explorer will be able to play out a multitude of animal-saving scenarios with this highly equipped toy boat. There is a speedboat bay with launching function, swiveling crane with a stretcher for transporting sick animals, lookout position and a cockpit area. The deck is removeable to allow access to the cabin, which includes a lab, kitchen and a bedroom complete with toilet. Extending the play further is a separate heart-shaped island where a hidden water-reactive textile map hides the location of the underwater treasure chest. Give any LEGO builder an amazing building experience with Instructions PLUS, available in the LEGO Life app for smartphones and tablets. The easy-to-use, intuitive building instructions let them zoom, rotate and visualize their creation using the special ghost mode as they go. Instructions PLUS is also great for younger builders, guiding them through the building process for a greater sense of independence and achievement. This LEGO boat includes 3 mini-doll figures, plus a narwhal toy figure and a robot figure. *Includes 3 mini-doll figures: Olivia, Andrea and Mia, plus Zobo the robot and a narwhal figure. *Features a 3-level motor cruiser, heart-shaped island and underwater coral scene. *Motor cruiser features a speed boat launcher, swiveling and removable boat crane with hook winding function, cockpit, horns, search lights, security camera, satellite dish, lab, kitchen area, bedroom and toilet and a look-out deck. *Heart-shaped island features a beach, ship wreckage and treasure box with a water-reactive textile map. *Underwater coral scene includes treasure chest with gemstone elements. *Accessory elements include a water-reactive textile treasure map, coral and sea creature elements, underwater camera, medical instruments, diving helmet, flippers, life vests, ball, cups, glasses, cherry, laptop, cell phone, telescope, and 3 shades of gem elements. *Let your youngster role-play the hero with this rescue boat toy. *Help your little builder learn the importance of looking after animals. *The science lab area, where the girls can test the specimens they have collected from the sea, will appeal to budding marine biologists. *Treasure hunt elements add another dimension to the imaginative play. *Myriad features allow your youngster's imagination to have endless horizons. *This set is part of the LEGO® Friends world of everyday heroes and exciting real-world scenarios. *Use the LEGO® Life app to access the intuitive Instructions PLUS building instructions. *Help even younger builders through the building process, with easy-to-use zoom, rotate and ghost-mode functions to visualize their creations as they go. *LEGO® Friends playsets encourage imaginative play, and make building creative and fun. *This set is part of the LEGO® Friends world of everyday heroes and exciting real-world scenarios. *LEGO® Friends sets make ideal Christmas gifts or gifts for the holiday season for creative kids. *LEGO® Friends ship measures over 6” (17cm) high, 15” (40cm) long and 4” (12cm) wide. *Speedboat measures over 1” (3cm) high, 3” (9cm) long and 1” (5cm) wide. Fun Facts * Andrea's torso and leg piece are exclusive to this set. * The narwhal figure is exclusive to this set. Gallery 41381-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41381 alt2.jpg|Andrea, Mia and Olivia caring for the sea animals. 41381 alt3.jpg|Mia out on the speedboat 41381 alt4.jpg|Back of the box. Other Images 13RcruiserS.png|The cruiser in the animated series. 29cruiserS.png| 70CruiserRCdockAF.png|Rescue cruiser at the Lighthouse dock. 83LHRCDHCPSO.png|The Lighthouse Rescue Centre in the tv series, with the Rescue Mission Boat docked nearby. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Summer 2019 Wave Category:Sea Life Rescue Subtheme Category:Andrea Sets Category:Mia Sets Category:Olivia Sets Category:Zobo Sets